daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vivian Alamain
Vivian Alamain is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives, portrayed by Louise Sorel from 1992–2000, 2009–11, and again from 2017–18. Robin Strasser took over the role briefly in 2019. It was announced in August 2017 that Sorel would once again return to the soap first airing December 29, 2017, and last airing May 10, 2018 when the character is killed off. Vivian reappeared alive on May 23 after being injected with a serum (presumably Dr. Rolf's return from the dead serum) awaking in the morgue. On March 29, 2019 it was announced that actress Robin Strasser would join the show in an undisclosed role. On May 31, it was revealed that Strasser will be playing a recasted Vivian replacing Louise Sorel who was unable to return due to short notice. Strasser is set to appear for 15 episodes beginning on September 3 and last airing October 7. In December 2019, it was announced that Louise Sorel will return as Vivian, sometime in July 2020. Casting and characterization Louise Sorel, who was previously best known for playing Augusta Lockridge in NBC soap opera, Santa Barbara, was cast in the role of Vivian in 1992. The Days of our Lives casting director contacted Sorel's new agent about the role of Vivian and described her. Sorel's agent explained that they managed the actress to the casting director, who was familiar with Sorel's work in Santa Barbara. Other actresses were being considered for the role, but Sorel was eventually cast as Vivian. Sorel signed an initial one-year contract with the show. Sorel was released from her contract after only five months. However, producers reversed their decision after learning that they would have to continue paying Sorel despite her departure. In 1993, it was announced that Vivian's nephew, Lawrence Alamain (Michael Sabatino), and her nemesis, Carly Manning (Crystal Chappell), were to both leave Days of our Lives. Sorel's future with the show was subsequently in doubt. However, it was confirmed that Sorel would remain on the show regardless. In December 1993, The Herald Journal reported that Sorel had signed a new multi-year contract. In 1995, Sorel signed a third contract term with the show. Vivian is described as "conniving, stubborn, selfish, flamboyant, manic, childish, seductive and vindictive, all with a core of evil humor". Sorel told The Free Lance–Star that she loves the role of Vivian because she is "so horrible". Sorel opined that Vivian is similar to Augusta, saying "She's sophisticated; she's rich. She's a good, strong character." Sorel said that Vivian is a "little more Gothic" than Augusta, calling her "darker". The actress added that Vivian would become humorous in the future. Sorel later revealed that Vivian was never intended to be "funny" and that the characteristic was developed after the appointment of new head writer, James E. Reilly. Sorel later thought that the writers "went overboard" with Vivian's humor, making the character "ludicrous" and "like a caricature". Vivian was labeled a vileness by viewers, which Sorel said was "appalling". She told the Chicago Tribune "Vivian happens to be very devious and cunning, yet a woman who ultimately has not learned how to behave. She always wants to get her way." Sorel said she "fights like hell" with the writers "to present Vivian on several levels". Upon her 2009 return, Sorel described Vivian as "passionate and fearless". During an interview with Soaps.com, Sorel said of Vivian: "She is certainly on her own track and she’s arrogant, well traveled, and has a peculiar sense of morality. Vivian is very brave and is probably someone that you would want to have on your side." Storylines |-|1992–2000= Vivian, the aunt of Lawrence Alamain arrives in Salem on March 2, 1992. She is determined to take over Alamain corporations, but is foiled when John Black inherits them. Vivian looks to be rich, and powerful, so she pursues wealthy crime lord, Victor Kiriakis. Vivian marries Victor for business purposes, but the marriage is short lived. After Victor leaves her for Kate Roberts, Vivian sets out to destroy Carly Manning. Vivian is taking herbal pills from Dr. Wu, which makes her loopy. She begins to target Carly's patients, by injecting them with cleaning fluids. The police begin to investigate Carly for murder. Carly learns Vivian is the one killing off her patients, and sets out to prove it. A crazed Vivian gives Carly a strong dose of morphine to put her in a very deep sleep. Vivian gives Carly a serum that gives her a deathlike paralysis. Carly is pronounced dead, and Vivian buries Carly alive in a coffin, built with a low oxygen supply, and little water. Vivian stops taking her herbs, and realizes what she is doing is crazy, and with the help of Lawrence she digs Carly up. Vivian is arrested and put in Pine Haven Sanitarium. Vivian is released, and sets her sights on destroying Kate and Victor's marriage. She finds out that Kate can't produce a male heir, so she steals and has herself implanted with Kate and Victor’s fertilized egg. Vivian is now pregnant with their child, and tries to seduce Victor who doesn't fall for her tricks. Vivian gives birth to Philip Kiriakis, and Kate tries everything to get custody. Vivian also tricked Victor into marrying her by replacing Kate during the wedding rehearsal and made it the real deal. When Kate finds out, Vivian drugs Kate's coffee, but the coffee is given to the pilot of a plane Kate is on. The plane crashes, but Kate lives although they can't find her body. She and Victor make love, after they can't find Kate's body. Kate returns, and wants custody of Philip, and gets it. Victor later divorces Vivian, and Vivian takes comfort in Rudolfo. Vivian receives bad news when she learns she is fired from Titan. She meets Steven "Jonesy" Jones, an elderly man whom she thinks is wealthy, but is merely a caretaker for Stefano DiMera. She marries him after a brief romance, and he dies on their wedding night after making love to her. She inherits his belongings, which makes Stefano romance her in order to get his possessions back. He implants a device in her tooth allowing him to control her moods. After they are married, she discovers what he did and files for divorce. He gives her the townhouse and money in exchange for her silence. She begins to look for alternative methods to cure Victor after he suffers a stroke. Once Victor recovers, he returns to Kate. Vivian leaves Salem with her sidekick Ivan to get a fresh start. They travel around the world, and live off Ivan's lottery winnings. |-|2009–11= Vivian returned to Salem in 2009, seeking revenge on Carly Manning for killing her nephew Lawrence. She arranges for someone else to take the fall for her nephew's killing, however, as she wants to deal with Carly personally. She discovers that Carly had an illegitimate child, the result of an affair, and that Lawrence had forced her to give up the child. Vivian resolves to find the now grown child, and kill her in order to hurt Carly as revenge for Lawrence's death. A vision of Lawrence encourages her in this scheme. Victor Kiriakis, her old flame and a fellow adversary of Carly, invites Vivian to live in his mansion and offers to help her in her vengeful scheme. With the help of her new manservant and henchman Gus, Vivian learns that Carly's daughter is Melanie Layton, who is engaged to Victor's son Phillip. Victor forbids her to kill Melanie, and tells Vivian to focus on Carly instead. Vivian ignores him and befriends Melanie. She helps with the wedding and poisons a comb that she gives Melanie to wear on her wedding day. Gus holds Carly hostage in a warehouse where she will watch her daughter's death. Carly attacks Gus and steals his phone. She texts Vivian, calling her to the warehouse. Vivian arrives and is attacked by Carly, but Hope has discovered Vivian's plot also. Hope arrives and stops Carly from killing Vivian by revealing that Melanie is fine. Victor discovered Vivian's scheme and switched the poisoned comb with a safe one. Hope begins to cuff Vivian and arrest her, but Gus awakens behind a stack of crates and topples them onto Hope and Carly. Vivian returns to the wedding at the Kiriakis mansion and lures Melanie to the rooftop terrace to hurl her off. Carly follows with Hope's gun and is about to shoot Vivian but Melanie steps in front of Vivian and is shot and fall into a coma. Victor scolds Vivian for defying him and threatens to turn her over to the police if Melanie dies. If Melanie lives however, he will get her off and ensure that Carly is sent to prison for the shooting. Vivian and Carly are both arrested after Hope's statement implicates Vivian. Bo interrogates Vivian to no avail. Victor has hidden all evidence pointing to Vivian's involvement and she is freed. Phillip and Daniel Jonas, who has recently learned that he is Melanie's father, also threaten Vivian. Melanie lives and Victor warns her that he will hand the police the evidence against her if she makes another attempt on Melanie. Vivian, nevertheless, makes another attempt on her life, but Melanie wakes as Vivian is about to suffocate her in her hospital bed. The dazed Melanie tells Vivian to kill her, and reveals her tormented childhood to Vivian. Vivian is moved and relents. She tells the vision of Lawrence that she refuses to kill the young woman and, with Victor's encouragement, she focuses on Carly. Gus is arrested and questioned by Bo and Hope, but does not give up his mistress and is released. Vivian moves out of the mansion temporarily when Phillip tells Victor that he will not return with Melanie while Vivian is there. She soon returns, however, and makes a deal with Carly. She will leave Carly and her loved ones alone if Carly will plead guilty to shooting Melanie. Melanie, angry at finding out that Carly is the mother who gave her up, does not help and is hateful towards Carly, to Vivian's delight. Hope, however, brings Melanie around, and as Carly is about to be sentenced, Melanie exonerates her by telling the judge that the shooting was an accident. Vivian is not pleased, and threatens to kill Carly, and continues to torment her, even in spite of Bo's warning to leave her alone. Bo goes to Vivian and threatens to kill her, even if it means jail time, in order to protect Carly. Victor, who does not want Bo in jail or Vivian dead, offers to marry Vivian if she will stop her vendetta, and she agrees. She learns, however, that Carly has been threatening to ruin Chloe Lane's relationship with Daniel due to an affair Chloe had with Phillip. Vivian offers her support to Chloe in dealing with Carly. Vivian is married to Victor in a somber ceremony, both Victor and the attending guests are bitter and cynical about the bizarre proceedings. Chloe, however, turns to Vivian for help. Vivian gives Chloe the number of one of her past henchmen and tells Chloe to ensure that Carly is in an elevator at the hospital when the henchman instructs. Chloe is uncomfortable with killing Carly, but Vivian convinces her that it is the only way. When the time comes, however, Chloe attempts to stop the killing several times, finally pushing Carly from the elevator and ending up being dropped herself when the cable malfunctions. Vivian, meanwhile, is on her honeymoon and Victor notices her preoccupation. He threatens to end the marriage and make her life very difficult if anything happens to Carly. Vivian, however, discovers that Chloe was in the elevator and has survived. She vows to punish Chloe for failing to kill Carly. Now, Vivian wants to get rid of Maggie, whom she thinks Victor has eyes on. Her evil plan is similar to Carly's but putting her in a sarcophagus and try to bury her alive. With her henchmen, Gus, she may be able to pull it off, but Melanie thinks Maggie is leaving town. Under the ruse of creating a celebration of Isabella Toscano's (Brady's mother and Victor's daughter) life, Vivian commences her plan to kidnap and entomb Maggie in a new sarcophagus, which has supposedly been purchased to contain Isabella's remains. Vivian gets overly confident, and, hence, sloppy in the final stages of her plan. Her trusty assistant, Gus, gets cold feet and quits. Brady happens upon her plan and discovers what Vivian has planned and that she has deposited his mother's remains in a pet cemetery. Brady ends up interring Vivian in the sarcophagus rather than Maggie, to Vivian's horror. Vivian is freed by Gus and they entomb Maggie. Victor frees Maggie and plans for Vivian to be arrested but Brady decides she deserves to be free. Vivian and Gus are then dropped on an island but Brady rescues them in June. We discover that Vivian had an affair years ago and has a son Quinn, who is a pimp. Quinn is blackmailing Chloe into becoming a prostitute but no one besides Chloe and Taylor knows what his occupation is. At first he doesn't get along with Vivian because she abandoned him but he soon turns around and agrees to give his mother a second chance much to Gus's dismay. Carly develops a drug addiction to Vivian's delight, however Quinn helps Carly through it and Vivian disowns him. Months later, Vivian and Quinn reconcile and Vivian's side-kick, Gus frames Quinn for a series of assaults on prostitutes when in reality, he is the culprit. On September 21, 2011 it is revealed that Quinn is innocent and Gus is guilty when Gus' latest victim (Chloe Lane) comes out of the coma caused by his attack on her, at which time Gus takes Nicole Walker hostage in the police station. Gus is eventually wrestled to the ground and hauled off to a jail cell to await trial. Vivian’s friend/former-henchman, Ivan suddenly returns to Salem, shows her the great wealth he has acquired as a Bollywood movie director/producer, expresses his undying love to her, and then takes her with him to India to make her a movie star, and open a new chapter in their lives together as equals. |-|2017–19= On New Years Eve, Vivian is in her room at the Salem Inn. She opens the bag that has a tux in it. Later, someone helps Vivian put on her necklace and drape a cloak over her shoulders. Vivian makes her way to the New Years Eve party, arriving after midnight, and revealing herself to the shocked guests. Vivian greets Kate, Abby, Chad, and Andre. Chloe offers to have Vivian tossed out, but Vivian says they won’t meet her plus one, and says he has the same blood flowing through his veins as Chad and Andre. Vivian announces the arrivals of “Stefano DiMera”. She is instead joined instead by Stefan O DiMera, her son with Stefano, who was conceived in Monte Carlo when Stefano, posing as Rudolph Meradi, seduced her and tried to steal her necklace. The DiMera’s doubt the validity of Vivian’s claims, so Vivian hands then a DNA test that satisfied the board of directors at DiMera as Stefan got himself installed as CEO. The next day, Vivian and Stefan arrived at the mansion where another DNA test was demanded. Stefan was fine with it, and stayed with Chad and Abby while Kate, Andre, and Vivian went to the hospital. Andre went with Vivian, and the DNA test came back with Stefan having DiMera DNA. Later, It’s revealed that Vivian and Andre are secretly working together. Vivian and Stefan are revealed to be playing Andre while he remains unaware of it. Vivian tries to have Andre get Chad to back off when he finds out that Chad has hired John to snoop into their business. Andre is forced to fire Gabi and steal GabiChic from her, so DiMera Enterprises could thrive and get all the profits. The next morning, Andre is murdered and his family blames Vivian and Stefan for it. Stefan and Vivian were in Andre’s office the night he was murdered, but it was after Andre was already dead. Stefan had the security footage of him and Vivian entering Andre’s office, so they could not be blamed for the murder, but that only makes Chad and Kate even more suspicious. Vivian encounters Abby wearing a dark haired wig, and calling herself “Gabby”. Stunned and confused, Vivian ends up angering Gabby to the point where she tries to attack her with a fire poker. Stefan diffuses the situation and explains to Vivian that Abby has DID and that Gabby was the one who killed Andre, though it is later revealed Abby is the one that killed Andre and that caused the altar’s to appear. Vivian attempts to proposition Victor into joining TITAN with DiMera Enterprises, and even tries to seduce him. That seduction fails though when Vivian flashes Victor, and he screams “Oh My God! My Eyes!”. So, Vivian hires a man named Leo to seduce Sonny, and get a job at TITAN. Sonny breaks up with Leo when he finds out Leo will be working for him, but Vivian encourages Leo to get back into Sonny’s bed, presumably damaging TITAN by creating a scandal. Vivian becomes worried as Stefan and Gabby get closer, and refuses to let Stefan run away with Gabby, so Stefan locks Vivian in Gabby’s hideout where Kate and Marlena Evans are already locked up. There, Vivian reveals that Abby has DID and that she is the one who killed Andre Kate refuses to believe it, but Marlena already knows Abby has DID and thinks murdering someone she loved could cause her to split. The women start to run out of air and all pass out. They are rescued by John, Paul, and Hope. Vivian rushes to the hospital when she finds out Stefan was there after Chad nearly beat him to death. Though Vivian is upset that Chad attacked Stefan, she also feels he somewhat deserved it for locking her up like that. Vivian heads to the mansion where she hears Kate talking to Stefano’s portrait, and taunts her that talking to ghosts is a sign of mental ill. Kate then reveals to Vivian that she knows that Andre was feeding her and Stefan inside information to take over DiMera, and declared that she would take what she knows to the board. She also brings up Kate’s plot with Leo. Vivian says Leo refused to help her, but then Leo shows up after Vivian had text him. Kate interrogates Leo about Vivian’s plot to have him frame Sonny for sexual harassment. Leo leaves, and Kate declares that she can now send Vivian to prison, and get her out of her life for good. Vivian tries to convince Kate to team up with her, so they can finally take Victor down for good. Kate admits the offer is tempting, but refuses to work with Vivian. Vivian pulls a gun on Kate, but Kate manages to grab the gun and they struggle over the gun. Vivian gets shot and later appears to die in the hospital with Stefan vowing revenge on Kate, who claims the gun went off. However, gun residue is found to be on Kate’s hands as well. Later, Vivian is given a mysterious injection in been neck. On May 24, Andre appears to Kate, claiming to be a figment of her guilty conscious. He encourages Kate to come clean about what really happened with Vivian. Kate flashes back to how she had wrestled the gun away from Vivian, and then shot her in cold blood. At the same time, Vivian comes to in a dark and dingy room. The door opens and Vivian recognizes her visitor. On October 19, the initials “V.A.” are seen on a door, implying that Vivian may have been stashed in the wear house operated by Kristen DiMera, and that she and Dr.Wilhelm Rolf had been responsible for her revival among others. Vivian is next seen alive and well, and gunning for Kate Roberts. After a argument with Kate, Vivian shoots her and buries her alive. Kate survives the attack, which infuriates Vivian. Eventually Vivian makes plans to flee town, but is confronted by officer Lani Price, who pulls a gun on her. Lani demands Vivian drop her weapon, but Vivian refuses. Vivian then raises her gun to shoot Lani, but Lani fires her gun first. At the same time, Vivian's son Stefan DiMera shows up, and jumps in front of the bullet meant for Vivian. Crimes & Misdeeds |-|1992–97= *Killed Alphonse LeBequeto protect Lawrence 1992 *Helped cover up Lisanne Gardner’s accidental death 1992 *Purchased a fake birth certificate for Nicholas Alamain; claimed she adopted him 1992 *Blackmailed French doctors to say that her nephew Lawrence and Carly Manning’s son had died to and until 1993 *Killed several of Carly Manning's patients with cleaning fluid (while under the influence of mind-altering drugs) 1993 *Buried Carly Manning alive (while under the influence of mind-altering drugs) 1993 *Stole Kate and Victor's fertilized egg, had it implanted, and eventually gave birth to their son, Philip to Feb 21, 1995 *Tricked Victor into marrying her; blackmailed him to stay married 1995–97 *Drugged coffee that Kate Roberts's pilot drank, causing Kate's plane to crash and Kate to be presumed dead 1995 *Blackmailed Kristen DiMera 1996 *Assisted with Kristen’s illegal baby swap 1996–97 |-|2010–11= *Purchased a poisoned hairpiece intended to kill Melanie Jonas 2, 2010 *Ordered Gus to abduct Carly Manning and hold her hostage 10–12, 2010 *Attempted to kill Melanie with a poisoned hairpiece 11, 2010 *Attempted to kill Melanie with a metal pipe 16, 2010 *Attempted to kill Melanie by smothering her with a pillow 25, 2010 *Bribed a nurse and motel clerk to lie about Carly Manning and Daniel Jonas’ whereabouts 2010 *Abuse of a corpse; moved Isabella Toscano’s remains to a pet cemetery 2010 *Buried Maggie alive in a sarcophagus 2010 *Drugged Carly Manning 26, 2011 |-|2017–19= *Corporate Espionage; Andre gave she and Stefan information that allowed them to take over DiMera Enterprises. 2017; revealed on Jan 8, 2018 *Obstruction of Justice; knew Abby murdered Andre and didn’t tell the police 2018 *Conspired with Stefan to plant evidence on Gabi Hernandez framing her for Andre’s murder 7, 2018 *Corporate Espionage; hired Leo to seduce Sonny Kiriakis to gain inside information into Titan Industries 2018–present *Slapped “Gabby,” one of Abigail Deverauxs alters 19, 2018 *Threatened “Gabby,” claiming she will wish she had never been born if she took Stefan away from her 19, 2018 *Blackmail; threatened to turn Stefan into the police if he ran away with Abigail’s alter, “Gabby” 19, 2018 *Pulled a gun on Kate 10, 2018 *Shot Kate Roberts and buried her alive 2019 *Pulled a gun on officer Lani Price, resulting in her son Stefan DiMera taking a bullet fired by Lani in self defense 2019 Maladies and Injuries *Buried Alive by Brady Black 2010 *Lightly strangled by Brady 2018 *Falsely imprisoned by Stefan DiMera and Abigail Deveraux’s altar, Gabby 2018 *Passed out from lack of oxygen 2018 *Shot by Kate Roberts even though she claimed it was an accident 10, 2018; revealed May 24, 2018 *Shot at in self defense by officer Lani Price 2019 Gallery Victor Vivian.JPG Kate Stefano Vivian.JPG Vivian Ivan.JPG Vivian vs Carly.JPG Vivian Philip.JPG Vivian buried alive.JPG Vivian Lawrence.JPG Vivian & Ivan's fake breasts.PNG Brady lightly chokes Vivian.gif 27067417 2012697682091531 3797248908086204900 n.jpg Days Of Our Lives - April 23, 2018.jpg Leo & Vivian.jpeg|Vivian schemes with Leo Vivian flashes Victor.gif|Oh my God. My eyes! VIvian holds a gun on Kate.png Kate & Vivian struggle.jpeg Stefan finds Vivian unconscious.png|Vivian is shot Vivian’s walky talky.jpeg Vivian shocked.gif VivianA1.jpeg Vivian & Stefan.jpeg Stefano & Vivian dressed up.jpeg Vivian entrance.jpeg Vivian at DiMera Enterprises.jpeg Ivan & Vivian.jpeg Vivian 2009 pic.jpeg Vivian Philip Kate.jpeg Vivian A2.jpeg Vivian A3.jpeg Vivian’s offer to Kate.png 69858439 841881556206498 2017699335566786560 n.jpg Cops-vs-vivian-XTArroyo.jpg vivan-shooting-XTArroyo.jpg VivianRS phone.jpeg Category:Females Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Alamain Family Category:Villains Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Characters of the 2020s